


Remember Us? (Or were we forgotten)

by Emmagalller



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Brotherhood, Changbin it’s sad, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Full, Hurt Lee Felix, Jisung it’s also sad, M/M, Some txt ships, TXT members are literally babies, felix it’s a sweet heart, hurt lee minho|lee know, maybe? - Freeform, minho it’s protective, sad beginning and happy ending, they make minho and felix happy, they will hate stray kids for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagalller/pseuds/Emmagalller
Summary: They used to say “The nine of us or None”. But now things have change and they don’t know if things will ever go back to how they were.OrWhere felix and minho don’t get to debut with stary kids and only 7  debut and they solwly forget  them until Minho and Felix leave JYPE for Bighit Ent, where they debut in the company’s second ever boy group after they brother group bts.TXT  ends up becoming one of the biggest boy groups in SK and the biggest competition of stray kids, while all of this happen love and heartbreak play their parts.





	1. Chapter 1

1 year later-

Felix knew it was going to hurt... from the second he was eliminated, but he had hopes that they wouldn't leave him and minho behind like Chan promised, but he guesses that some promises are made to be broken, it just hurts that this one was the one to break.

Minho Hated seeing felix so down and not being able to help him, he was sad as well but he kept the strong facade for felix after all he was his hyung, so when the day came and they both where left behind he swore to never leave felix side, from now on it would be him and felix against the world.

 

————————————————

3 Months before Stray kids Debut-

Stray kids were working hard for their debut, finally their time has come after that dreadful reality show they would finally get to debut, the only downside was the Minho and Felix situation.

Right now the 7 of them were practicing the choreography for their debut song, but there was a heavy atmosphere.

Something... something was missing and they all knew what it was, but no one dare to talk... until Jeongin just couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“ I miss Minho Hyung and Felix Hyung....”

“Jeong-“

“Hyung don’t scold me, I know all of us feel the same”

“ Listen jeongin,Woojin Hyung was not trying to scold you ok? but we have to focus right now ok?.. I know it’s hard but we have to leave this behind us and focus in our debut”

“But chan-“

“ Jeongin please let’s talk about this later in the dorm, for now let’s focus”

“Yes Hyung”

After that they kept practicing till perfect, but at the same time they were making many mistakes and chan decided to bring the practice to an end.

“Guys let’s end it for tonight, we’ll continue tomorrow, let’s get back to the dorm”

“I’m staying tonight, I have song that needs to be finished “

“ I’ll also stay with Changbin Hyung, after all Hyung is going to help me with a song”

“Ok fine but Jisung, you and Changbin better get back before 1:00 am ok? We’ll start practice at 8 in the morning”

“Ok Hyung”

“And if you’re not back by that time prepare for me and Woojin to come for you”

“That we will, so let’s get going now maknaes”  
————————————————  
At the studio-

Changbin was trying his hardest to concentrate but jeongins words keep Replaying in his head.... he still felt so guilty about Minho and Felix... losing his hyung in the competition really hurt him but losing Felix... he could have never imagine how much it wold hurt.

“Hyung... how do you feel without Minho Hyung and Felix...”

Jisung was also suffering a lot he lost one of his best friends but Changbin also knew he was hurting because Minho was more special to him that he let on.

“Jisung i don’t want to talk about it ok?... I’m sorry I’m not ready yet”

“Ok Hyung, but when you are ready let’s talk... to be honest I’m not quite ready to talk about it either”

“Ok.”

————————————————  
At trainee dorm-

 

Watching stray kids prepare for their debut was bitter sweet for minho and felix, they were happy for them, they really were but at the same time it hurt to know that they could’ve been part of it.... If only they would have been enough for jyp at least, the nine of them could’ve of debuted together, but it’s too late for regrets and sadness now.

At least they had each other and for now that kept the both of them sane.

——————////————————-  
6 months after ST debut.

Feliz and Minho were so proud of stray kids and they kept training hard for their someday, Maybe they didn’t debut together but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends.

“Hyung thank you for helping me with my Korean, if it wasn’t for you I probably would still only be able to say hello”

“Your welcome Felix you know that helping you makes me happy your like my child a this point”

They both looked at each other in the eyes and burst out laughing.

Felix stoped laughing and looked at minho and asked him.

“Hyung do the boys answer your messages... i know they’re busy but they just never answered, do you think that they have forgotten us”

Minho Stared at Felix, he didn’t know what to tell him after all they didn’t respond his messages either.

“Felix, I- umm I’ve been thinking about leaving jyp”

Crap that wasn’t what he wanted to tell him, but the nerves got the best of him, he didn’t want to tell felix they didn’t answer him either. 

“What? Hyu-hyung you can’t leave me behind too”

Felix eyes were suddenly got full of tears, shit minho had really done it.

“No felix it’s not like that you know that after everything we’ve been through I wouldn't just leave you”

“Then what did you mean? What I’m I supposed to think”

Minho took a deep breath and looked at felix In the eyes.

“I’m thinking to transfer to Bighit”

Felix couldn’t understand the sudden decision, but in Minho’s defense what he told him next left him almost speechless.

“And you are transferring with me”

“......what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho thinks a new scenery it’s what they both need..... Even though it maybe hard at the beginning it’s the only way the may move on with their life’s and dreams.

“...What?, bighit a-and how would we even do that?”

“ Felix it won’t be that difficult, remember that I used to be a backup dancer?”

“Yes.... but what does any of that have to do with this decision?”

Felix looked really shocked and hurt, thinking about leaving jyp really hurt him because how could he leave the place where he meet amazing friends and where he meet changbin.... he couldn’t loose that.

Minho looked at felix and realized what was going thru his head after all he had some similar thoughts.

“When I was working there before coming to jyp as a trainee, the offered me a place as a trainee there and I rejected it because-“

“Jyp ent. Was your dream...”

Minho took a deep breath and acepted his sad reality, but honestly it feels like he accepted it a long time ago.

“Yes it was my dream and debuting as nine was also my dream... but some dreams don’t come true felix, that’s just how life works”

“Hyung”

“I just- just want the both of us to have a real chance lix and we both know that we won’t get it here”

Felix knew that was true after all the were trainee for almost three years now, he understood Minho he really did, after all when the reality was over they were pushed aside and the company treated them like they were nothing, but he still hold on for one promise that was sacred to him, leveling jyp meant losing him and even if there was nothing left.... he didn’t want to let go.

“Hyung I don’t think I can leave this place behind”

“This place or the people we’ve meet here? Because if they are the only reason that you are staying then-“

“Then what hyung? Do you think they’re not worth it?”

Minho looked at felix in the eye and he could see how mad he was, but he had to let him know even if it was going to hurt him, he wasn’t going to let him forget about his dreams to hold on to a promise that was already broken.

“No I don’t think they’re not worth it, they are the ones who think that we are, after all the have left us behind Yongbok”

“You don’t know that Minho”

“Yes I do as a matter of fact, I’m sorry that I’m hurting you with this, but you have to face the true Yongbok, before it’s to late and hurts you even more”

Felix was already crying by the time minho left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for your comments and kudos!!! I’m really thankful after all this is my very first story!
> 
> Next chapter will be stray kids side of the story!!!
> 
> Today was a little bit (a lot) of angst , made me feel sorry to minlix ;(, but any ways see you next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin can’t understand what’s happening around him.
> 
>  
> 
> He just wants some answers.

Jeongin didn’t know how to feel, he was Torn apart within listening to his hyungs or listening to his heart, he just didn’t understand his hyungs decisions.

Chan entered the room and saw Jeongin in deep though, the kid’s mood had really change since their debut and he didn’t like that, so he took his roll as the leader and walked in his direction.

“Yah What has our maknae down?”

Jeongin looked up and started at bang Chan eyes and asked

“Why do I have to pretend that I don’t know minho and felix hyung? I-i don’t want to do that”

“Jeo-“

“No Hyung I don’t want to listen to you!!! YOU CAN’T TREAT PEOPLE YOU LOVE LIKE THAT”

“Listen Jeongin I don’t care what you think about this situation, you have to let it go, this is how things are”

“But hyung-“

“This is for the better”

He had heard it so many times, before but he couldn’t believe it still, how could this be better? who was this person in front of him? This wasn’t his hyung, his leader, this was someone he didn’t recognize.

“Chan hyung why are you like this” he asked softly.

The rest of the members Slowly appeared in to the room, they had listened to Jeongin screaming at Chan, that was so unusual for their maknae screaming and happy? That was Jeongin, but screaming and mad? That wasn’t him.

“Jeongin you would not understand” Chan sounded like it hurt him, because it did, things weren’t supposed to be like this.

“Understand what hyung? That all six of you want to forget the TWO people we promised to never forget?”

“Jeongin let’s calm down a bit” Woojin tried to mediate, he knew how much this hurt the members especially their leader and two of their rappers.

“NO, I WON- I won’t calm down, changbin hyung how can you act like this, do you not care about felix hyu-“ Jeongin didn’t want to scream anymore he just wanted to understand.... he just wanted his hyungs back.... all eight of them.

“Listen Jeongin What i think or not and if I care or not about felix it’s my problem not yours, the seven of us are a group, whoever it’s not the seven of us does not matter, got it?” Changbin cut darkly and sharply like a knife, he didn’t want to say that....but it had to stop.

“I can’t believe you... any of you, how could you hyung h-he loves you so much.... yo-you don’t deserve him, the six of you don’t deserve any of them” he couldn’t stay there anymore, how could he? This people said and prayed that the loved felix and Minho and this is how the think? That they are nothing but a problem? He had to escape.

 

Hyunjin tried to stop their maknae, but it’s was too late, he had already run out crying.

“Chang-“ Woojin called, he knew how hard this was for the rapper.

“Leave me alone hyung, I’m going to the studio” he said dryly, lately that’s all he could do, speak without caring about hurting others.

“Hyung I’ll go with you”

Jisung didn’t want to stay in the room any longer, hearing Jeongin say all those things broke him and no one could understand what he was feeling...only changbin hyung because his was feeling the same.

“Jisung you probably-“ Seungmin tried to stoped his friend, changbin hyung was in one of his darks moods.. they’re not rare lately.. without sunshine there’s only clouds after all.

“Let’s get going Jisung” he wanted to be alone but if there was anyone who remotely understood what he was feeling it was Jisung.

“Yes hyung”

Without saying anything else the two rappers left the room, leaving everyone else with their nerves running high.

“Chan, you know that what Jeongin said it’s not true right?” Woojin tried once again

“I don’t quite believe that Woojin” he sounded defeated.

With that the stray kids leader went to his room while being followed by the oldest.

“Jinie what are we supposed to do? Where do we stand?” He really didn’t know how to react or what side to take, everything was..just so confusing.

“Seungmin the only thing I know it’s that we should stand with stray kids eve-“ Hyungjin never thought that the next sentence would ever come out of his mouth “Even if it means we have to forget about Minho and felix” .

 

But sadly it did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the support!!! A lot of angst I’m sorry about that, but that’s how life goes sometimes :)
> 
> As promised this chapter it’s stray kids side of the story!! But they seem to have a secret they find want their youngest to find out.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about it!!
> 
> ~Spoiler for next chapter: Minho will run into an old friend


	4. Chapter 4

He was running.

 

He needed to find them and tell them.

 

He didn’t wanted them to hate him.

 

——-////—————-////————-////—  
At happiness cafe -

(shout out to RV)

Minho knows he was probably to hard with Felix, but he needed to know.... after all Chan himself had told him.

1 year ago (Sk debut- week two)

Minho was looking for new lesson to teach Felix, his Korean was getting better extremely fast, so he was looking for books for felix to read, something that wouldn’t bored the younger, when his phone stared to blow up.

It was Bang Chan

“Chan hyung how are you?”

“Minho listen to me because I won’t say this again” Chan’s voice sounded really distant 

Back to the percent (to the cafe)-

Minho doesn’t enjoy recalling what Chan said to him in that call, the only thing that matters about what he told him was that him and felix should stay away from him and the rest of the members in minhos case especially Jisung.

He only remembers staring at the ceiling not believing what he heard... and he probably should of have because the second phone call was even worse.

Chan telling him to stay away hurt him but hearing Jisung tell him.... that killed him.

Back to 1 year ago-

Minho didn’t understand what was going on, why had Chan hyung told him all of that, it had to be a joke.

 

It had to be.

 

So he called Jisung, and the answer he gave him was even worse.

“Hello who’s this?” He heard Jisung ask, but why was he asking that he has his number after all didn’t he?

“Jisung it’s me Minho, I ju-“ he tried to explain but he didn’t get a chance as he was cut.

“I’m sorry I don’t Know a Minho, you got the wrong number, sorry buddy” what? He didn’t know him? But this person was Jisung, it was his number and his voice, had he really forgotten about him?

“Oh mmh, it’s ok I’m sorry I called” After he said that, the line died just like his soul.

Back to the present (at trainee dorms)

Felix arrived at the dorm, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what minho told him, was it true? Had they really forgotten about them? Had changbin forgotten about him?.

It couldn’t be right, he couldn’t be right, the would never do something like that.... they Were just busy.... yeah that was probably it.

So he tried again, he called changbin once again.

.  
.  
.  
First beep  
.  
.  
.  
.

Second beep  
.  
.  
.  
Third beep  
.  
.  
.

“Sorry the number you have dialed, has blocked you please refrain from calling again”  
.  
.  
.

...... What? Changbin blocked him? But why?

 

He was too lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t realize someone had entered his room.

 

“Hyung” he heard a voice that he could recognize anywhere, the voice that belonged to one of the most import people in his life.

 

“Jeongin”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

At the cafe-

Minho’s was lost in his thoughts, thinking about how they all end up like this and how could he tell Felix all the true without hurting the younger.

While all of this was going thru his head, a person sat in the empty Chair in front of him.

 

“Hi hyung, it’s been a while, but you still look like a looser” he knew that voice, the owner of that voice was once his partner in crime.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“....Yeonjun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho remembers and felix starts to realize

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First ever au!! For my love of changlix/minsung  also featuring TXT (my literal babies)
> 
> In this au Felix and Minho will be members of TXT, so OT5 will become OT7.
> 
> Also don't hate me i don't support stray kids OT7 in anyway I’m really glad the OT9 lives on, but this is an au that came to mind, so i hope You guys like it


End file.
